The Cullens, My Friends, and I
by beautifuleyesbehindthewindow
Summary: My friends and I become the creatures of Twilight and find the Cullens, and, well, ugh, just read the story...
1. Watching a Baseball Game, from a Tree

**Well hey guys. I'm writing this story exclusively for my besties who wanted a part of this story to be their own. The characters Nicole and Kaitlin are based on my real besties whos real names I will not reveal. Hope you guys enjoy this one! :-)**

**Disclamer: Stephenie Meyer is a genius and is the person who owns ****Twilight**** and all of its characters. I do not.**

Arm wrapped around a branch above my head, I leaned away from the tree to get a better look at the scene below. My bestie buddy Nicole was leaning in exactly the same position and watching as well.

Even from 150 feet up a tree, both of us could see perfectly. They were playing baseball. Their were 9 of them, and two of them were particularly smaller than the rest. The smaller of the two had the same unusual hair color of one of the others, a color that would best be described as bronze. Her hair were ringlets that stopped below her waist. The other small one had short spiky hair that was an inky black, she was playing pitcher. Suddenly she froze, even though she had been in the middle of a windup. They all ran towards her while she stood there with a blank look on her face. The one with the same exact shade of hair as the smallest one froze too. Their eyes were black, so what the heck were they doing playing baseball? I tensed and gently set my back flat against the tree trunk, signaling that we weren't going to do this now.

Kaitlin suddenly caught up after getting some food from the local dinner and jumped from the next tree over to a tree as close as possible to ours. The whole tree next to us shook violently. It wasn't fall yet, so the pine needles didn't fall that easily off the tree, but all the them down below looked up.

I disappeared using my stealth mode and silently stretched out its coverage to my friends. I really loved how everybody just looked so confused, usually we as a whole species were so sure of what we had heard.

Even though, to everybody else we were as if we had just disappeared on the spot, I could still see everything and everybody in my presence. I glanced over at Kaitlin, it wasn't her fault, she just was like that. Among all of us she and Nicole knew how to have fun the most. They both knew when to stop though, except for Kaitlin sometimes (like the shoe swapping incident in front of our math teacher once and taking the picture with her phone in technology.) But hey, Kaitlin was my bestie.

Down below (like 150 feet below us) the bigger of the two with the bronze (the guy) walked over to a the spiky haired girl and whispered "What did you see?"

"I saw, well, I'm not sure. I saw the setting of it. It was in a tree, high up, somewhere around here. It was going to happen right after I saw it. But I couldn't see who was involved in it and I only saw a second of it,"

"Keep an eye out," bronzey hair responded.


	2. Hoedown Throwdown

Deep in a cave, Nicole, Kaitlin, and I were talking.

"Wow, that was close Audrey,"

"Kaitlin, just remember that you were the factor that made that incident so close," I responded to my bestie Kaitlin. Nicole was off in her own world. She probably was playing her ipod and we just couldn't see it and weren't paying attention.

"Is it my fault that I could hear a movie theater playing the Hannah Montana movie? And they were playing the Hoedown Throwdown? I mean, it's bad enough that I love Miley Cyrus, but the Hoedown Throwdown?"

"God help me," apparently Nicole had been listening. "So how do you do the Hoedown Throwdown anyway?" Immediately, Kaitlin got up and started dancing. After the first time through, Nicole started dancing. I was having a fit of laughter and got up and danced. Kaitlin pulled out her ipod and put it on the highest volume. With all of us having super hearing and stuff we could hear perfectly. We started singing along and pretty soon we got loud. Between giggling and the singing and the dancing we were in hysterics. We finally winded down and just relaxed for a while.

"Sooo, I'm out. I'm finding some chow." I jumped out of the cave and clung to a tree. I climbed to the top of it. I scanned the forest for food and suddenly I saw something move. Looks like something was at the wrong place at the wrong time...


	3. HOLY SHIZZLE!

_Edward's Point of View_

"Be careful. You don't know what's out there."

"Yes, love. But don't worry, I have Emmett," Bella flashed a small grin as she glance over to the big cuddly bear that stood behind me. I could see from Alice's mind, who was standing behind Bella, that Emmett was flexing his muscles from behind me to give Bella some reassurance about my safety. She giggled and was convinced.

* * *

I had beat Emmett to a race to the baseball field (naturally) and was waiting for him when I heard it. Something moving at vampire speed and quietness. Then, it was gone. But it had sounded so close, and usually as something gets farther away, it just gets quieter and quieter, but gradually, not just all out mute at one moment. Then I heard something move a lot slower. Probably a deer or a mountain lion running. But then it sounded like it got tackled and was struggling. Emmett had reached the baseball field by now and was listening too. I motioned for him to follow me. We silently, we moved into the forest. We followed the sound until we realized that it was a human sound. We kept moving forward, but Emmett was a little more hesitant. We came to a tiny clearing and saw who it was. A vampire was feeding on a human. I didn't even see the vampire, I only read her mind for a fraction of a second. I felt her blood lust and how hungry she was. And then she disappeared. She didn't get up, she didn't move, she just disappeared into thin air. I couldn't smell her, I couldn't hear her or her thoughts. Her scent didn't even linger in the air. I could tell from her point of mind in that split second that I heard her, that she was nowhere near to finishing the human, and the human had disappeared along with her. Emmett, being Emmett, did an Emmettly thing to do. He kind of spazed out. He was muttering random things that didn't make sense. I listened to him and he said things like, "Gotta make sure Rose doesn't disappear," and "Hmmm, we should go up the Tanya and Kate for a while, just to be safe," and, oh this was pretty good, "Wait? What if it wants my baby? It can't have my Jeep! NOOOO! It does want my baby!"

"EMMETT!" I smacked him with all my vampire strength and hoped that he would snap out of it. Emmett has had several spaz attacks in his vampire life and Jasper and I usually have to hit him at the same time to make sure he stops ranting on and on.

"What the...?" But even Emmett was dazed to an extreme as he snaped out of his spazy trance. "Um, dude? That was kinda scary," he said, now referring to reality.

And the fact that Emmett, big and strong and manly Emmett, thought that it was scary, sent chills up my spine.


	4. She put out a fire with her butt?

Man, I thought Kailtin always cut things close, but that was extremely close and practically over our fine line of secrecy. That vampire, the bronze haired one...

Wait a minute, I remember him. He was playing baseball with the others. Was their another with him? I think back and remember a big and strong looking guy that was standing behind him.

* * *

"Nicole!" I practically tripped over her as I ran into our cave. Kaitlin was sleeping against the other wall, but something about her was off. "Wait, what happened to Kaitlin's pants? Kaitlin had been wearing her favorite pair of pajama pants. Her pokemon PJ pants now had a big hole on her butt. Beneath that her pikachu underwear was smiling at me.

"Oh, that... You think she would know better than to try to sit on the smoldering logs that we lit the fire on," One skeptical look from me sent Nicole into a full explanation. Turns out that Kaitlin had put too many logs into the dying fire and it got too big. The smoke was filling the cave and it was getting a little too warm, even for Kait. So she decided to sit on it in attempt to pat the fire out. _With her butt. _It had worked though, but you had to admit, it had its costs. Kaitlin had a grilled butt and her favorite pants were ruined. Wow, this was, umm....?

I turned to Nicole. "We should probably get her some new pants. And maybe some back-up outfit, in case she decides to put out a fire again," Nicole nodded and then jumped up next to me.

"What are we going to do with her?" she asked me sarcastically. I giggled at her comment and then began to walk to the opening to the cave.

I set my mood to being more serious now that Kaitlin burning a whole in her pants was old. She followed and we stood facing some trees. "I'm screwed. One of the caught me,"

"Which?" she stood, questioning me. She understood what I meant, because she was always on the same page as me and Kaitlin. She was always the best at adapting.

"The bronze haired one was with the really big guy." It was quiet for a while, and finally I turned to face her. "You know, now we actually have to meet them. Like, we have to introduce, or happen to cross paths, or something," She simply nodded and turned back to the cave.

We could hear that Kaitlin woke up and was complaining about how her butt was cold, and for Kaitlin, that was a problem.


	5. Getting to Know You

Nicole's Point of View

They were nomadic vampires (in case you haven't noticed). Audrey had "abilities" and so did I. Audrey could literally disappear off the Earth. She could become like a ghost. Nobody would be able to sense her in any way, nobody could see her, smell her, touch her, or hear her. And she had a field of her ghosty-ness that she could use to cover others. Which was helpful when you were trying to hide.

My power was telekineses. It was very useful when you didn't want to get up for something, but especially useful when you were fighting. When you fought, you were probably pretty occupied, so you basically get your mind to grab your opponent's ankle and pull. They fell and the look on their face was priceless, because they knew you didn't touch them, they saw all both your hands attacking them and your feet on the ground.

Kaitlin was a different story. We sort of just found her. Of course she had blood pumping through her, but she wasn't as appetizing. Probably because she was a werewolf. But that doesn't mean anything! She's still my bestie, who burned her butt trying to put out a fire...

And now we have to officially announce our residence in the area, unless they found use first. I could probably yank some bushes up and put them in from of the cave to make it more hidden. But Audrey would definitely beef up the amount of time she spent using her "ghost mode" around us. And that'd be like we never existed. Right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Just to be clear, every time I don't put a point of view at the beginning of a chapter, it means that it's from Audrey's Point of View.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight, with the vampires and the werewolves and the Edward loves Bella and the Olympic Coven and the...**

We needed a plan. Like a meet and greet. I didn't know the slightest thing about them except for their looks. Let's see, for the girls there was a blonde one and a brunette one, who both had long hair. Then there was the petite one with the short, spiky, black hair. There was another vampire, and her features seemed, rounder. Let's just say that her features weren't as sharp as the others, more motherly, I guess. And then there was the one that practically was a child. Small and childish in features. Her hair was bronze colored. As for the boys there was the bronze haired one, the really big guy with the dimples, and this tall blonde one. There was another blonde one, but he looked older, not in the actual age, like physically, but mentally. Probably the leader.

"Umm, guys?" Kaitlin just came back from getting her new pants. We had gone to a bank and took out $50 for her to spend. She came back wearing her new pokemon pants. She had a paper bag with three more pants, a few t-shirts, and two sweaters. She had gone to one of those stores that sold everything for like 5 bucks. "I'm kinda hungry," Ugh, Kaitlin was the only one of us that needed to eat actual food. It got kind of tiring that she needed to eat 1 to 2 times a day.

"Here," I tossed her a wad of money I had took out of our bank account earlier along with her shopping money. It was probably around $30 or something.

"Thanks!" she said as she ran to the edge of the cave and jumped out.

_Kaitlin's Point of View_

I jump started out of the cave and ran to the road. I kept away from the open road, but stayed near it to use it as a guide. I found a diner near by and I stuffed my face with two burgers and a chocolate shake. I had a slice of lemon pound cake and I was satisfied. I paid the bill and left the tip on the table. I started back to the cave. I strayed farther from the road than before, even though it had gotten a lot darker. I went deeper into the forest and by accident ended up standing in a stream. All of the sudden I heard some footsteps behind me, "Nessie, did you hear that?"

"Yeah," said a childish voice. "Umm, Jacob, what was it?"

_Jacob's Point of View_

"Umm, Jacob, what was it?" Renesmee tensed next to me. When she asked me what the noise was, she sounded scared. I sniffed the air and smelt the familiar scent of werewolf. But what was one of the pack doing here? I sniffed again. This was a a werewolf smell. But this scent, it was different not one of the pack. It had a dirty scent to it. Not extremely dirty, but the dirty of somebody who didn't have the luxury of a hot shower and soap every night.

"Nessie, stay here. And don't move. Climb up the tree and stay there or something," I really didn't want anything to happen to her.

Suddenly a high pitch whistle that humans probably couldn't hear rang out from the rest of the night. And Renesmee practically jumped to the highest branch on the nearest tree.

_Nicole's Point of View_

Two piercing whistle came from in the forest. It was our secret message to any of us for I'm here, so help me! Kaitlin. "Audrey, it's Kaitlin,"

Audrey lifted her head from the book she was reading. She stared at me with hard dull crimson eyes. She got up and we took a running start into the night to find Kaitlin.


	7. Okay, what now?

I saw Katlin from a mile away from one of the highest trees. I could also sense something in the tree near the the guy that she probably had called us about. What was that? I continued to watch the thing in the tree as I pushed my "invisibility blanket" over to Kaitlin and him. The thing in the tree gasped and fell out of the tree, looking for him. I jumped over just as Nicole got to Kaitlin, she was running, of course.

We both looked at Kaitlin silently asking her if she was okay and she nodded yes. She glanced up to ask if we should confront the guy. Thankfully, the dude was too busy worrying about his thing from the tree that was looking for him. But trust me, she wouldn't be able to find him. And he wouldn't be able to see it because I put it in a little invisible bubble that would hold it up in the tree for a while.

I stood up quickly and Nicole had to pry Kaitlin's fingers off her arm before she, too got up and Kaitlin followed. We stood together as the little clan we were, strong and tough, sleek and slick, quiet and mysterious, salt and pepper, night and day, ying and yang, cat and dog. He had heard us get up and suddenly became very rigid. He faced us with a face that was impassive.

"Who are you?" he asked in a husky voice. He was tall and muscular, but we could take him. I'm completely sure that we had never met him, but why did he smell kind of familiar?

"The question, my friend, is who are you to be talking to us?" I smiled back smoothly.

"The answer is that I have a permanent residence here. A question is what did you do to Vanessa?" He replied, face still expressionless. I stared hard into his eyes. I could tell that there was some worry about this Vanessa. Wait, was that the thing in the tree? He could see that I was stalling so he continued, "the child in the tree directly above me before I got ambushed?" He said making his voice slightly louder. Yep, I was right, it was the thing in the tree. I led the bubble down and let her out of it, but I made sure that she was released outside our bubble, so she couldn't see us.

"Jacob? Jacob? Where'd you go?" Jacob was right in front of her and was trying to touch her, but they wouldn't come into contact.

"What did you do to her?" He said with a steely edge to his voice.

"Oh, it's not what I did to her. It's what I did to you. Now, enough with your questions," I said with a note of finality in my voice, "it's my turn." and with that Nicole, Kaitlin and I crouched into our hunting positions and cornered him. Kaitlin and I grabbed his arms and pushed him against one of the massive tree trunks. Nicole put a hungry look in her eyes and bared her teeth, which due to the massive amount of moon light, gleamed wickedly.

"Who are you?" I whispered to him. He struggled, but we had all fed pretty recently so we were strong.

"Why should you care?" he growled back at me. I glanced at Nicole out of the corner of my eye and she inched closer.

"Where do you come from?" I tried again, with a different question.

"Teletubbies Land" he answered and I smacked him with all of my might. I left a dark red mark on his right cheek and my anger grew. What was he hiding that was so important that he couldn't reveal?

Nicole felt my frustration and inched back a little. I just nodded my head vigorously to her and she leaned back in until she was about and inch from his throat.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I asked one more time before I knew my patience would fail me.

He stared back at me with hard eyes and leaned his face in until he was about three inches from mine. "My name is Barney and I come to play with the little kiddies," and with that I nodded once and Nicole tore a large gash down this guy's neck. He squirmed a little bit but then relaxed. Nicole and I held our breath.

"You can hurt me," he said with a sick gleam in his eyes, "but I'll always come back."

I was frustrated and I'll admit it. Very much so.

And I did the most girly-est thing to do.

I threw a fit.

But when I throw a fit, watch out!

Nicole grabbed his arm and I kicked and punched and kneed and did all kinds of stuff that made me feel so much better. After I was done, I could tell that I had broken a few ribs and his right arm. I glanced at his neck, to see if I had broken that too, but I noticed something else. The gash that Nicole had torn on his neck was just a faint scar now. There was still some wet blood (because it didn't even have time to dry yet) and it was not the same scent as human blood.

I knew that smell.

I knew who else could heal that quick.

So did Nicole.

This guy (who I just remembered was called Jacob by the child Vanessa) was a werewolf, like my bestie Kaitlin.


	8. Ummm?

_Kaitlin's Point of View_

What???

I'm so confused right now. It's not even funny. I heard that vampires and werewolves, like me, are the natural enemies of each other, but seriously? I didn't find Nicole and Audrey 'til I was at least 50, or something. I though I wouldn't find another like me for a while. Like maybe another 100 years or something...

I guess I sort of let my grasp loosen around his wrist and he wormed his way out of my hold, but Audrey had him pinned to the ground in less than a second.

"Where did you come from?" she asked, with a seriously scary face. After he put on a stubborn face, she started to threaten. "I can still smell that _thing_ you were with from here. Do you really want me to leave you here pinned to the ground, while I go get it?" He frantically tried to get out, but Audrey could be as solid and as heavy as a two ton rock when she wanted to be. "Why is it soo important?" She was going to question him about the thing's importance??

Audrey looked at Nicole over her shoulder and nodded. Nicole was gone half way through Audrey's nod.

Within 7 seconds, she's back holding a little girl with big brown eyes. And I'm still soooo confused...


	9. Planning

"Now, we would like to make sure of something. Phase back and answer our questions," I demanded as he huffed and puffed on the ground. He phased back and we could ask questions.

"Where did that little girl come from?"

"I will not tell you," he refused, his back leaning against the trunk of a tree. He held his breath while waiting for what we where going to do.

"I'm going to tell you something. I'm special. I turned this whole scene around us invisible. Nobody saw us, nobody heard us, nobody could have sensed us if I didn't want them to. I could leave you hear in this invisible bubble and nobody would ever talk to you. It would be like you're a ghost. You could run away from this place and try to escape us, but when you're in _my _invisibility bubbles, it's like I have a GPS system in my mind watching you. I'll know where you are, I'll know how to get there and I'll be waiting to try and see you escape."

I let the message sink through his seemingly thick skull (which we could have easily cracked if we felt like it).

"The choice is yours. I don't know about you, but you seemed protective of the girl. I could help with that. Or if you don't answer the questions, I could make sure that something bad will happen."

He drew in a breath and as he exhaled, he uttered the words, "She's part of the nearby coven."

"Where do they reside?"

"Nearby." He stated it with such dictation that we knew we wouldn't get anything else out of him. Besides, we didn't need him, we could just follow his scent or the girls scent.

"Thank you so much," I said as we went back to our cave for some plotting and planning.

I pulled out the Mac book that we kept on hand with us in case we needed to get together. We all had cell phones and the numbers were stored within the encrypted laptop. We had wifi and got the computer running for the first time in a year. I sent an email to the cell phones of our outer members of our coven.

Meet by Monday. Need to come together for reasons. Forks, Washington. Follow the scent.

They would know, they all had their emails on their cell phones, which they kept with them at all times. As for the scent, it wasn't everyday that you would smell vampire and werewolf on the same path without any bloodshed.

They took less than 24 hours to find us. We sent the email out around 4 in the morning, they had caught up to us by noon that same day. Turns out they where in the area and easily found us. There was Ariana (with an exceptional gift for seeing blue things (TEEHEE) and seeing into your mind) and Amy.

Amy was best described as crazy. But in a good way, she kept the party going, but was crazy smart too. She could change her appearance at will, she could even change the appearance of ever changing appearance kept her mystifying and under cover like the "secret agent man" she believed she was. Emilia was lurking towards the opening of the cave, keeping watch. We were all trained to be on our toes, and Emilia, who danced ballet, was particularly good at it (pointe in ballet definitely helped when keeping on your toes). She was so good at it, she could be flying and still keep her senses on her toes. Literally, she could fly, it was her power.

These other vampires, they could be ours friends or our enemies. And it all depended. We would move together, swiftly and silently (thanks to me).

"We must move in silently. We could pretend to hunt while they're doing something near by and chase the victim towards where ever they are. We could be all together or even in smaller groups of twos or threes. Kaitlin could be some where watching from a distance and we could get some lifeless loser to feed on. We have to make this realistic people, either wait for our eyes to darken, or Amy," I said, looking to her before I continued, "could just darken them to something near black. Alright?"

They all said their "yeahhhs" and their "mhmms" and Kaitlin announced that it was her bed time. The rest of us stared out into the not so dark night for vampires and waited for the fast to begin.

We couldn't just wait for our eyes to darken, we had to wait for an opportunity. Most of our eyes were already that dulling crimson and all we had to wait was a week or so. By the time our eyes had gone to the black that was needed, there was a family of four camping in the mountain range that Kaitlin had observed the others to hunting animals. It was all too perfect.


	10. We're all in this together

It was late, and the little 7 year old boy couldn't sleep. Ariana was narrating his mind.

"He keeps hearing the noises and thinks there are monsters," she stated with a smirk on her face. The real monsters didn't make noise, they didn't even wake you up if they didn't feel like it.

But this would be quick. I've seen countless movies and have witnessed the hunting game. Some body would get lost, get separated and then end up in a forest or a dark alley. Before they even knew what was happening, my teeth where in their neck and my eyes practically glowed a bright crimson red. He he.

The boy's tent was mosquito filled.

"He is jealous of his sister sleeping without being bothered by the mosquitos. He's going to take a walk around his camp site. Now we go."

Silently we crept to the forest opening of boy's family's camp site.

He peered into the thick greens, but saw nothing. He walked into the damp and dark of the forest.

Amy grabbed him. Nicole pounced. Ariana supervised, waiting with me. Kaitlin was somewhere, probably in an arcade playing pokemon games.

_Crack._

_ Snap._

The first drip of blood smelled wet and moist. It was a silent death.

The family would wake up and realize he wasn't in the tent next to his sister. They would look, but they wouldn't find, the boy's body would be at the bottom of the ocean, somebody would make sure of that.

I tore a rip down the child's arm and drank from there. Amy was at his neck, Nicole was at his shoulder. I finished my part and Ariana came down on his other arm. She was knocked down by a force that nearly sent her over the cliff she was standing before.

Before us was a brunette. Her eyes was savoring the human before us and her body language told us that she was willing to fight for it. Immediately was got up and readied ourselves for the fight. We wouldn't lose to one measly vampire. Another figure moved and had its massive arms around the brunette.

He was huge, and muscular. Then the others of the coven and the talk lean bronze haired one was before the brunette, looking into her eyes and calming her down. I let out a sharp whistle between the fingers I placed in my mouth to signal Kaitlin. It would be better if we had reinforcement. They all looked at us to see if it was a signal to attack, but looked away when the full second passed and we just stood there.

The oldest looking one, in maturity at least, took the position as a leader.

"Hello," he said in an even, neutral voice.

"Hello," I said back mimicking his tone of voice. "Where were in the area and where a tad bit hungry. We were finishing up as she," I motioned to the brunette being restrained, "came."

"Oh, well why don't you come back with us, and we'll tell you about the area." He finished the statement and it was clear that we had no other choice without looking disrespectful.

"If you don't mind, we are waiting for one last part of our, ah, how would you call? Coven, to arrive." Ariana whistled throught her fingers for effect. We all knew how to whistle loudly without the fingers, but it just looked so much cooler with your fingers. Kaitlin, on all fours, ran into the small clearing just as I finished the sentence.

The opposing vampires stared in shock. Kaitlin just gave them a loopy wolf grin as she had her outfit in her mouth.

Ariana's face was scrutinizing. It was funny. The tall dark haired one before the rebelling brunette that needed to be restrained had the same scrutinizing expression as he examined us over his shoulder.

I'm not dumb. Neither is anybody else, but we were being watched and we couldn't say anything without any of the others noticing us. That guy could read minds.

I quickly spread my invisibility shield that would disguise our mental selves from the guy. I made a small loop hole so that Ariana could keep in touch with our minds and be alerted if anything went wrong.

The guy's face fell. It crumbled and it distracted the brunette for a moment. He obviously couldn't see into our minds anymore. They began walking and he put his arm around the brunette as we followed them.

They had a giant house that was barely 5 minutes away when we ran. We all stood in the living room.

"Soo, how bout them Yankees?" Nicole said breaking the silence that filled every molecule surrounding us. Why did I feel that we were nothing compared to them? We probably had more abilities than them. And even if we didn't, ours were more useful and more potent towards the opponent. We were all extremely gifted.

I could make anything disappear off of planet Earth, or even the universe. Ariana could read into your mind and pull up anything from it. Amy could shape shift into practically anything. Hiba could make you do things by putting ideas into your head telepathically. Nicole had telekinesis. We were a power house that could probably take over the world if we felt like it.

"Them Yankees won last night." The big burly one said with enough emphasis to show that he liked sports. I straightened my back so I would appear taller. Kaitlin was opening the front door as a human, radiating her heat into the room.

"I am Carlisle, this is my family. We keep a permanent residence within the area and appreciate if you could keep your hunting areas a distance away from town."

I nodded my head once. "Of course. We'll go past the state boundaries if you'd like."

"Yes," he mused. "That would be much appreciated," he finished. My phone buzzed from my back pocket. I whipped it out and read the text message.

Allison was a little late. According to her text message, she saw a dog on the way.

"Another member of our coven. She's a little late."

"Another?" The bronze haired one was skeptical, one eye brow raised as I put my phone away.

"We go out separate ways every decade or so and meet up when we need to. This, happens to be our reunion for the first time in 25 years. We're still finding our companions as of today, as the message was sent out yesterday."

"And how many of you are there, exactly?"

"There are eight of us. Seven vampires and a werewolf we picked up along the way," I announce playfully with a glance towards Kailtin. "We are waiting for one more, and we think she might have picked up a pet on the way,"

"We have some room, why don't you stay with us? We don't mind, do we?" His coven shook their heads, a few even cracked shy smiles.

"Excuse my asking, but I'm naïve when it comes to it and I must know. Why is it that your eyes are such a golden tone?" Emilia asked.

"Miss?" he asked her name.

"Emilia, sir."

"Miss Emilia, you must understand, we are not your typical vampires. We do not feed on the blood of humans, instead we suffice ourselves with animal blood and stay in certain areas for longer than a nomad normally would."

Everything was quiet for a moment. Somebody blinked, it was the big bulky one.

"So, as long as we're on a room mate kind of relation ship, can we introduce ourselves?" Kaitlin said in her perpetual peppy tone.

Each of the opposing coven members said their names, there was Bella, the youngest one, the one who had came after our meal. Edward was her husband and the one that was calming her down. The big muscly one is Emmett and his wife is a breath takingly beautiful blond named Rosalie. Another blonde, only male was named Jasper and his wife, a petite pixie like girl named Alice. The leader was named Carlisle and his wife Esme. They called themselves the Cullen family.

We introduced ourselves and almost immediately Kaitlin fell asleep on the floor. Ariana lifted her onto a couch in their living room with a TV playing some football game. Allison came bursting through the door not too soon after.

"Heyy!" She said said hello to everybody and introduced herself to the Cullens.

She came up to Amy, Ariana and I.

"Hey I picked up somebody." She said to us.

"Somebody?" I asked eagerly. New members were welcomed, it made for a more solid appearance, fuller and more threatening.

"Outside. I have to warn you, I found a werewolf. You know? My thing about animals? You gotta love them."

"Yay!" Kaitlin had woken up from her nap.


	11. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Hey guys, this is just an update. I just wanted to let you know I'm not closest_thing_to_a_twilight_vamp_1901 (sorry, every time I deleted and republished this update, my previous name would disappear). I'm now beautifuleyesbehindthewindow. I wear glasses. Eyes behind the window(glasses)? Do you get it? Hahahaa. I thought it was poetic and kinda funny if you knew I wore glasses. Yeah, I'll stop trying to be funny.

~beautifuleyesbehindthewindow~


End file.
